Pen Pals
by Mentathial
Summary: Most love stories start when two people meet but theirs was unique. It started on paper and ink, it started with letters. A Jilly pen-pal story.


A/N- I know. I know. I should be updating and not starting new stories! But I promise, I will never abandon a story. It's just that I have terrible writer's block and exams and a lot going on and this story seemed to help me get over the block and Jilly is my OTP so... read and review?

Most love stories start when two people meet but theirs was unique. It started on paper and ink, it started with letters.

"Miss Evans, being a muggle-born you are unaware of our society and culture and the transition from the muggle to the wizarding world will be a huge shock to you and therefore to ease you into it, Hogwarts has a rule. You will have a pen-pal who is a pure blood or a half-blood, as long as they live in a purely magical household. You can write to them anytime and said pen pal, who will be your age and their parents or guardians would be like your mentor our society till you are fifteen. Of course, this position is by volunteer only, so must make sure to be on your best behavior because these are people who have agreed to help you out without even knowing you and are for all intents and purposes your guardians in the wizarding world. Of course, such a privilege is not given to all wizards and witches, the ministry and Hogwarts have a thorough background check and make sure you guardians are the best people possible. You and your parents can communicate anytime with them through letters as I mentioned before and other magical forms of communication if it pleases both parties. However, once a week a year you will live in their household, and in your fist week it has to before Hogwarts so that when you enter the society you have an idea of what you might face. To make it easier, your pen pal will also have to spend a week in your household as long as it is agreeable with your parents. Do you have any questions?"

Lily Evans shook her head while her parents asked all sorts of questions about the testing procedure and reliability and what not. Lily knew that no matter how much she wished, her pen pal would not be Sev, not with the situation with his Dad. Who would it be then? And a purely wizarding home, that sounded exciting! She had never been to Sev's house and she could not wait to see how things worked in this new world. The talks she and Sev had had and the books she had read, well, it was like something out of a book and she could not wait to see it!

"Of course Mr. Evans, you can always meet the host family before sending your daughter to their house."

"Yes, Mrs. Evans, we make sure the family is a perfectly respectable and safe family and Miss Evans will be given an emergency way out of their should she feel uncomfortable. That is not very likely to happen though. "

"The family that agreed to host and mentors Miss Evans is the Potter family. They are a very old and extremely respectable family whose background check yielded only good things about them. They have only one child, a son named James. Though, the couple would be called elderly by Muggle standards, in the wizarding world they are not quite that old and Mr. Potter is an auror, which would be the equivalent of the muggle police. James too will be starting in his first year, same as Miss Evans. This is their postal address," the stern Professor turned to Lily at this.

"Wizards communicate using owls and I would suggest you buy one when we go to Diagon Alley so that you can communicate with the Potters. Once you have got an owl, you simply need to show them this paper once and from then on they will be able to get your letters to the Potters without any need of postal address. However, we will send them a message from the school tonight informing them about your decision to join Hogwarts and they will be here tomorrow, to accompany us to Diagon Alley. I would suggest if you have something to say you pen down a letter fast."

"Thank you Professor."

"No problem dear," the stern lady as Lily had mentally begun to call her almost smiled and then Lily rushed up to write her first letter to a pen pal.

"What do I write?" she agonized over it as she chewed the end of her pen before writing something in her neatest handwriting when she recalled that the stern lady would have many more things to do than wait for an eleven year old to write a letter. As she handed her letter to the stern, no Professor she hoped that it was alright and that she had not offended anyone. Going to sleep that night, she smiled eagerly awaiting the next day, not knowing that it would being more than magic into her life.


End file.
